Mp3 shuffle
by waveblader213
Summary: its my version of the popular i-pod shuffle. i don't have an ipod so that's why its mp3. the stories go with the songs. so it may be couples or it may be a fight. you can never know. most likely sasusaku naruhina shikatema nejiten saiino and the like.


**Me: hey all I took my time and I now know. My story a friend found is on hiatus. It sucks I know so yeah my bad if you were expecting that instead of this.**

**Sasuke: well you know it is all your fault.**

**Me: shut up Sasuke.**

**Naruto: actually I agree with teme this time.**

**Me:… why do you both torment me?**

**Naruto/Sasuke: because you're the author.**

**Me: whatever. Just read this chapter which will probably me about 20 song-fics maybe less.**

**Mp3 shuffle**

**Sasusaku**

**Song: already gone**

**Artist: crossfade**

He just couldn't believe it. How in the world was he supposed to react to this? Those are the questions Sasuke asked himself as he heard Sakura's plea for him to stay. It really struck him deep but he couldn't bring himself to stay at the leaf village.

"Sasuke, I love you so much it hurts! Please! Please stay here with me." She said to him and he knew it was true.

Sasuke couldn't believe how he felt about this. It hurt him to even think what he was doing to her. He completely and utterly loved her. He just couldn't deny it yet he couldn't stay with her. Never could he stay with them. His goal was needed. So he disappeared to reappear behind Sakura and utter those two words.

"Thank you." That's all he said nothing more.

Sasuke was already gone.

**Sasusaku**

**Song: Broken**

**Seether Ft. Amy Lee**

It's unbelievable how this happened. She looked right up and saw Sasuke standing there. He looked better than ever in her eyes. 2 more years had passed since the last time they met. She was 17 now and so was he. She could recall all the times she was scared, when she cried and how many times she was hurt. But now she knows she has to hold in that pain and face Sasuke here and now. She knows how much he has broken her. She knows she probably should have given up on him already. But she just can't. She just loves him too much. She would always try and make him feel better so she charged at him and their battle ensued.

At the end of it all it was difficult. They were both hurt badly and injured. The lack of chakra Sakura had left made it difficult for her to move but she knew that they were going to die. They were nowhere near any help and she had to be near him. So she went over to Sasuke and told him her feelings. All he said is this.

"I love you too, Sakura." Before they both said their last breath.

**Sasusaku**

**Already Over**

**Red**

Seeing Sasuke again really made her ache. She was right there near him and he paid her no mind. She just could only stare at him. He could never leave her and she needed to tell him that. He was always within her. His memory could never fade to her. She couldn't accept that they couldn't have a relationship. She really couldn't help it. She just loved him too much. Sakura had to run at him. She could feel every bit of her heart break while she still loved him.

"I can't let you leave again Sasuke! I just can't!" she yelled at him.

He just looked at her with eyes that were surprisingly solemn. He just said one thing again.

"It's already over. You can't get to me. I have told Naruto and he wouldn't believe it but you have to. I am done and over with you all so just leave me alone!"

You stare at him and you say it's impossible for it to be over it never will be. As long as you love him that relationship will never be over.

**Naruto vs Sasuke**

**Too Bad**

**Nickelback**

The blonde looked over at his black haired friend. He couldn't believe how much they were changed. It was impossible to think about what all those people told him about his friend. It really was too bad that Sasuke had to leave them. Naruto was only faced with one choice. He had to defeat his friend and bring him back at all costs. He would never bring back a body but he will bring him back. That was his and Sakura's only dream.

"Sasuke…" he said.

"Naruto we know what we must do. The fight will begin now!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto while throwing a kunai at him. Naruto effectively blocked and their fight got to the most dangerous point as possible.

He blamed Orochimaru that old snake. He was horrible and it made him want to yell out. They charged at each other with the strongest of their attacks the Chidori and the Rasengan. The power in these attacks was beyond what was needed. It was too bad.

The strength of that attacked killed them both.

It really was too bad.

**Naruto**

**Famous Last Words**

**My Chemical Romance**

Naruto stood there completely out of it. He just couldn't believe everything that he had to go through. He still wouldn't change a damn thing of his life. It's all because of his friends and all those he loved. He was so lost when it happened. His friend, best friend, left them all for power and it hurt him deeply. That time he almost died fighting him. He really wouldn't let that happen again he trained every day and did all he could. He got stronger through everything as well as the determination in his eyes. The darkness he once knew was no longer there.

He could only have one thing missing and that was his best friend that was in the darkness he left long behind. He could never let himself be brought behind by something like that. He just looked on towards the future and that was all he needed. He grew more friends and a better life as a result.

He continued to look forward. He would never be brought down by what was horrible. He was upset by his friend but he will bring him back. That is the ending factor. That is the bottom line. Naruto is that type of person. He will not be brought down by the pain he knew and he could always take it all in stride. Naruto was a very special person.

Nothing could ever stop him.

**Me: that's all I can do for now since I'm grounded. I only have access at school and I can only do these during my frees. My next chapter will begin with T.I.'s Livin your life featuring Rihanna.**

**Sasuke: well it wasn't bad but your other story should be your main focus.**

**Naruto: you really are an idiot for putting it on hiatus.**

**Me: I hate you both why od I let you do that if I own you?!**

**Naruto: but you don't own us. Or anyone else. You just suck and own plot lines and your sappy love stories.**

**Me: you're only upset because the songs that could go with you and Hinata aren't up yet.**

**Naruto: SHUT UP!!**

**Me: I've proved my point. Later everyone.**


End file.
